The Crow: Waking Nightmares 1
| next = ''The Crow: Waking Nightmares'' #2 }} "The Quiet of Winter..." is the title to the first issue of the four-issue comic book limited series The Crow: Waking Nightmares, which was co-published by Kitchen Sink Press and Top Dollar Comics. The story was written by Christopher Golden with artwork by Phil Hester and inks by Ande Parks. It was lettered by Dan Burr and co-edited by Chris Couch and Jeff Conner. The book boasts a painted cover design illustrated by Miran Kim. This issue was published with a January, 1997 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Mark Leung was a police detective for the New York City Police Department. Due to his Asian ancestry, he was ideal for doing undercover work in the Chinese Triads. The leader of the Triad, Mister Xin, however, found out he was a cop and had him executed. Mark's wife, Anita, was raped and murdered by members of the Triad. Now, the mystical entity of the Crow resurrects Mark Leung and sets him on a course to avenge his own death, as well as that of his wife. Complicating matters even further, the Triads have kidnapped Mark's eleven-year-old twin daughters, Katherine and Annabelle, who they intend to sell in the child slavery market. Mark Leung's former partner, Caitlin Murphy, is committed towards solving her partner's murder. She is teamed up with a new partner - her old mentor from the academy, Detective Ken Douglas. The resurrected Mark Leung, guided by the Crow, goes to a Triad-run eatery called The Dragon Restaurant. He targets Little Ko, who is the son of crime boss, Ko Yun Liu. Ko Yun Liu orders his men to shoot Mark, then admonishes Little Ko for failing to kill him the first time. A fierce firefight breaks out, and Mark kills several Triad members, before leaping through a glass window onto the rooftops. Caitlin Murphy and Ken Douglas arrive on the scene, but do not get a good look at him, though Caitlin remarks that something about the man crashing through the window looked familiar. Meanwhile, an underling named Kelso is watching over the two captive girls. Mister Xin enters the room and warns Kelso against abusing his merchandise. He tells the girls that their father will not be coming for them, as he had cut out his heart and held it in his hands. Appearances Featured characters * Mark Leung, The Crow Supporting characters * Annabelle Leung * Katherine Leung * Caitlin Murphy * Ken Douglas Antagonists * Ko Yun Liu * Little Ko * Kelso * Mister Xin Minor characters * Anita Leung * Arthur Meserve * Police captain * Sarah Organizations * New York City Police Department * Triads Races * Corporeal ghosts * Humans Locations * New York :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* Chinatown ::* Greenwich Village ::* The Bronx Animals * Birds :* Crows Miscellaneous * 1990s * Captain * Cemeteries * Detective * Gunshot victims * Police officer * Resurrection * Shot in the head * Slit throat * Stabbings Explicit content * Mild profanity Notes & Trivia * Page count: 36 pages (with advertisements and letters column). The story is25-pages long. * Black and white interior pages. * The letters column for this issue is called "Crow's Feet". * Artist Phil Hester is credited as Phillip Hester in this issue. * This issue includes a public service announcement calling for the boycott of products from Thailand due to the country's sexual exploitation of children. * First appearance of Mark Leung. * Katherine Leung and Annabelle Leung are both eleven-years-old at the time of their deaths. * Anita Leung appears in flashback only in this issue. * Arthur Meserve is referenced, but not seen in this issue. * Sarah makes a behind-the-scenes appearance only in this issue. She is the voice on the other end of a telephone. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:Crow comic book issues Category:1997 comic book issues Category:Dennis Kitchen/Publisher Category:Christopher Golden/Writer Category:Phil Hester/Penciler Category:Ande Parks/Inker Category:Dan Burr/Letterer Category:Miran Kim/Cover painter Category:Miran Kim/Cover artist Category:Miran Kim/Cover inker Category:Miran Kim/Cover colorist Category:Chris Couch/Editor Category:Jeff Conner/Editor